Zelos
Zelos is one of the minor heroes in MUTK Invasion and one of the villains in LUTK Invasion, the only reason he is a minor hero in MUTK Invasion season 1 is because he helped the heroes beat Mutk. Before MUTK Invasion During MUTK Invasion it was heavily implied the events of NP took place for Zelos, so if that was the case. Zelos starts off with Vileon going out destroying planets, and eventually they come to a planet with 2 abnormally large powers. Which, Zelos was ordered to investigate by Vileon. There Zelos met Chronos, who told Zelos about the TIme Gear which Zelos knew nothing about. However, once Chronos attacked Vileon, Zelos retaliated and attacked Chronos, but ???????? blocked him and countered. However, he did offer training in which they accepted the offer. Later, as they trained with Chronos they were actually beating him solely because of their team work, but Vileon shot a Godly Beam and injured Chronos in the process. Later, Vileon and Zelos attacked Phantoeegee and Galaxion they were doing pretty decent in he fight with them. As the fight continued Phantoeegee wondered why they were attacking them in the first place, in which Zelos answered by explaining that events from before, and that they wanted the Time Gear Phantoeegee and Galaxion have. The fight continued as it still remained mostly the same until Galaxion and Phantoeegee were forced to fuse, and were easily beating Vileon and Zelos. However, Zelos retreated as Vileon used his Perfected Ultra Rage, from then he watched the events unfold until Azure attacked Vileon he started to follow where the blast came from. During the fight with Azure and Protein Man's friends it was somewhat equal, but Zelos was clearly showing to have trouble keeping up with everyone else as he kept losing more and more power, until he was seemingly killed by Negative Seventy-Five. He was later revealed to have survived, and fused with Vileon to help him fight Photohon from then the fight was equal between Zelion and Photohon. Later, Photohon revealed his Aurion form, and fought Zelion. At first it looked like Zelion was winning until he unleashed his Multi-Form attack, where Zelos was revealed to have Ultra Rage. They began to win the fight until Photohon combined Ultra Rage with his Aurion form, and killed Zelion and himself. MUTK Invasion Season 1 After an unknown amount of time has passed, Mutk resurrected Vileon and Zelos for an unknown reason. However, Vileon and Zelos went to attack the heroes, but were forced to retreat as there were too many of them. Later, he helped the heroes fight Mutk during the final battle with him, but some of his attacks weren't doing anything to faze Mutk. However, eventually during the final beam struggle with him Zelos assisted in killing Mutk. MUTK Invasion Season 2 During the events of season 2, the heroes did express concern towards Zelos and Vileon still being alive since they could still be a threat. Later, Zelos and Vileon decided to assist Hecon in fighting Zeon, and presumably teleported away after Mutk entered the scene. He didn't appear again in season 2. LUTK Invasion Zelos returns during the first episode, of this season where he fuses with Vileon in order to help him fight Galaxion and Photohon. However, they were attacked by Lutk. Angry, Zelion went to Lutk to find out why he attacked him only to be a part of a fight with him, but during the fight they defused. Although, that didn't stop them from continuing the fight, but after Vileon was blasted out of the area it was presumed that Zelos teleported out of the area. Later, Zelos assisted Vileon into helping Hecon in his training to try, and get used to Ultra Rage, but were soon interrupted by Lutk who attacked them all. However, Zelos soon revealed to Lutk that he injected some of Mutk's DNA into himself, and could now use an advanced version of his Kaioken technique called "Delta Kaioken". The begins as Zelos was having a huge advantage over Lutk, Sqeegee, and Mutk. However, Vileon and Hecon weren't having as much luck with it as Zelos was, but soon the heroes enter the fight it was then Vileon, Zelos, and Hecon teleports out of the fight. Abilities Zelos had lots of abilities,his most powerful one of Dino Beam,he has not used it yet but he will have to use it at some point. ]] Category:Characters Category:Villains